Sunny
Origins Sunny, the former member of the Zemo and the potential young leader of the Zemo, has shown how potential charisma she can take a lead and tell people what to do while Zeia is observing Sunny and the group. Sunny unleashed the unlimited amount of numbers of energy inside of her sun-mattered powers, allowing her to release the sun-mattered powers, abosrbing from the sun allowing her to fly and gaining her to have superstrength and energetic, consuming the sun powers inside of her body system from the sun shines and heats her in a few seconds that make her more powerful than she has. Tragic Family Life Sunny can not control her emotions for losing her sister, Doan and wrecked everything at her parents house and her room with her powers, too. She can not control her temper and powers as well. Her parents are trying to talk to Sunny, but Sunny refuse to listen to them because her emotions is caused by the death of Doan, her best friend and closest sister. Siblings Rivarly Suno faced Sunny, showing his anger toward her, forgiving her, and moving on. He told her that he refused to join the Zemo and will create his own team--Zemopolis. Sunglades faced Sunny, showing her anger toward her, refusing to accept the facfts, and unable to move on. She showed the whole evil deed of hers, showing Sunny the possible alternative version of herself that she can do that like Sunglades if she did not make the right choice and decision. Parents Rivalry Sunflames and Sunblazes faced Sunny, telling her that she and her team has no excuse and respect for digging the deep secret of the ancient deceased team. They are the ones who are angry at the Zemo and her mostly for what they dig the ruin and emblem of the letter --D. Phoenixican After realizing that Taffy is gone, she can not control her rage and blame herself just like her sister, Chloe. She lost her mind completely and got lost in the place and kidnapped by the Phoenixican to their world--Phoenixica. She is believed once that she is truly a princess and brainwashed by the king and his royal family in the Phoenixican. The King and his royal family lied to her that we are only ones among the Phoenixicans have the powers of sun and can live in the sun to become a sun god or sun goddess, either way. She is gullible into what the place called her a princess and the great warrior. She faced her death before she met the sun. The sun destroyed her lifeless body. However, her mutation has survived and explained why she survived in the future to become the title of the name--Sunny on her own. Death The Star Daggers called the Zemo that Sunny is in trouble with the Phoenixican, the false worshippers and asked them to prepare immediately for Sunny's life. Some Zemo and Star Daggers saw the death of Sunny in the space. However, Iona shouted agonizing from the experiences of developing the spirits of herself connecting to the Zemo and sense if there is death or life around her. This confused her by what she heard Brice saying Sunny died for sure. She told the Zemo and Brice that Sunny is not dead because she can sense her spirit alive somewhere up far away there. The Future Role for Her Path to the Road Sunny remembers at what Taffy was talking about the missing clues in the future where she can not ever imagine how beautiful future inside of Taffy. Turning to Taffy, she makes a point that five missing clues in the future of Taffy are really her personal matters, not Taffy's matters. Taffy asks who specifically. She says, "My sisters, brother, and my parents are the five missing clues that Taffy are looking for in her future. Taffy tells her to be ready and prepare for the worst things to come for her. She assume those who might have a lot of bad things to destroy the world, ruin the reputations of hers, and destroy the existence of the Zemo. Sunny realizes the whole point at the time and faces Sunglades by telling her that Taffy has been running on the run at the worst time before she disappeared. She knows killing is not worth it, but the Zemo wants to destroy her sister because the world labels her as the destroyer. Sunny finds the troubling word once again to know that is not right thing to kill her sister just because she knows and senses pure good things somehow. She swears that she feels like a dejuva. She tries to prevent this from destroying Chloe and turning the Zemo into a lust of wanted to kill the destroyer. She sees Taffy again as if that is what Taffy doing the right thing on the right path at the right time. Taffy made it, but she is not same Taffy. She is Sharktooth. Trizen Event She is one of these members who is willingly agreeing to cast a vote on three-membered team and send a team to the Trizen Event through the future portal in a despite of having the lack of experineces with the future world. She hopes that they can find the real Taffy in there. She is not certain about the plan. When the Trizen Event starts, the three-membered team bears to witness the horrible ulgy wars between Sunny and her foes--Sunglades, Suno, Phoenix, the king of Phoenixician, princess hunters of the Phoenixician, Phoeixican soldiers, and even Raptor and learns that Sunny is unable to be defeated by these as if that is no existence of Sunny as well as the Zemo in the future. They learn that they must save all the members of the original Zemo before the event becomes happened as there is no longer Zemo in the future. Futuristic Zemo Sunny is also a member of the Next Xiamen, but she acts more arrogant and snobbish toward the Next Xiamen, the most unlikely present Sunny of the Zemo. She is saved by Sunglades before the event almost writes Sunny off as if Sunny is almost destroyed by the one who is responsible for changing the time and messing the event. The Hagen House The Hagen House is forgiving each other for what they have been done stupid things to each other. They are shocked to see Doan alive very much in their confusion. They unite the team--the Hagen House in an order to determine whether if this is trick or true about Doan being alive. Zemo: Epsilon Squad After the event, Mystic Realm is falling down from the air and meets the ground of the Earth, causing the Earth to cause a massive earthquake and shakedown and all the magics are lost for good from the Mystic Realm. Sunny is one among the members who determines to find out what is going on with the fallen Mystic Realm and worries about Mystic Queen's life is at stake yet to come. Sunny feels desperated and helpless when she watches too many people and creatures from Mystic Realm fading and disappearing too fast. She is the first one who reported a report file that there are too many damages in the Mystic Realm such as Fantasy Land, Floating Island, Calibre's Third Home Base, Zen Energy Saver, Shadow of Arc's First Home Base being gone and Queen Mystic and Crystal being missing. She faces the returns of powerless Queen Mystic and Crystal joining the Zemo by the element of the surprises. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Original Zemo Category:Phoenixican Category:Hagen House Category:Zemo: Epsilon Squad Category:Zemo Memberships Category:Hero Characters Category:1986 Fairview Comics Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List